


Living together is...   (from an idea given by stir_of_echoes)

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl





	Living together is...   (from an idea given by stir_of_echoes)

maybe the best idea that Jared has ever had. Lonely was not a word Jared used often, hell he was so damn happy go lucky all the time he never really believed he could be. Lonely, that is. So when it hits him that _this_ is what it feels like, well, he finds it sucks. Like really SUCKS.

When he heard that Jen needed some place to stay, well, could he help it that he let his heart rule his head and asked Jensen to move in? Sure, it could backfire. Hell, he'd tried to keep this _thing_ that he felt for Jensen under wraps, and he knew the fangirls would squee when they heard, but it was out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think. "Move in with me."

Yeah. That had been real smooth. Jensen had looked at him a little strange then. Kind of like trying to identify a bug under a microscope, all 0_o and "What?" and Jared's voice had faltered for a moment before regaining its strength. "Move in with me."

He could feel the blush begin to rise in his face as he added, "You need a place to stay, and I...well," he kind of mumbled the next part and Jensen had to ask him to repeat it.

"I get lonelyallbymyself," he rushed through the words again and Jensen took a moment to process the garbled words.

"But Harley and Sadie--"

"Are my babies and I love them, but it gets lonely here Jen, and I..." Jared stops before his mouth runs away again and lets out more than just 'I need a roomie.'

Jensen thinks it over and Jared can almost see the cogs turning he seems to be thinking so hard. "What are we going to do with--"

"The fangirls? Well, you know that the J2 fans are gonna love it--" Jared begins excitedly

"Not the fangirls asshat," Jensen grins, "my stuff. When are we going to get a chance to get it all over here. Kripke has us working so damn--"

Asshat? Jared face falls for a moment before he registers the rest of what Jensen had said... wait ... 'his stuff?' Jared lets out a whoop and pulls Jensen in for a bone crushing hug. "We'll get Clif to get the guys together while we're on set. Dude this is going to be awesome."

Now seven weeks later and it's still awesome. Coming home each night, sharing the house with Jensen, it's almost perfect. Almost.

The only thing that would make it better would be--. Jared shrugs the thought away. He knows this _thing_ for Jensen is getting out of hand but he can’t help it. It's just been too tempting, watching Jensen walk from the shower every morning with just a towel around his waist. Towels are evil, hell, ask a fangirl they even made posters about them, (and thank you Kim for that lovely tidbit) and he sighs and turns back to making their coffee. They had a late shoot last night, wait, this morning, and so far Jensen still hasn't surfaced.

Jared softly walks across the polished floorboards to Jensen's room, only to be confronted by something he wishes he could wake up to every morning. Jensen is lying across the bed, sheets tangled around his legs, the top of the sheet just barely covering the milky skin of his ass. Jared stands there for a moment appreciating the way the morning light falls across Jensen's body before moving towards the bed. So tempted to just reach out... umm yeah, coffee in both hands, and soo not a good idea right now.

Gently setting his cup down on the bedside table he sits down on the edge of the bed, leans over and shakes Jensen on the shoulder. Jensen rolls over with a soft groan and flings his arm across Jared's lap, fingers oh so close to where Jared has wanted them for so long. He draws in a sharp breath as they gently brush over his cock and Jensen moves closer to Jared as he blearily opens his eyes.

“Hey.”

Jared swallows hard as Jensen’s fingers keep stroking over his cock and Jared’s hand holding the coffee begins to waver. “Uh, hands…” he swallows nervously, “hands in new places.”

He places Jensen’s cup down alongside his own as Jensen sits up and pulls him back closer against him. Jensen rests his chin on Jared’s shoulder and whispers into his ear, “Come to wake my pretty ass up?”

Jared suddenly finds he has a lot in common with a goldfish as he sits there mouth open and closing. Speechless. “You think I didn’t hear what you said in that Buddy TV interview?” Jensen smirks as he reaches across in front of Jared to get his coffee from the bedside table. He takes a long sip, pausing as he feels the coffee flow through his system. “So do I get to wake up like this every morning? Or would you like me to just blow you?  



End file.
